Faes and Foes AU, CC, Fantasy part 4 0511
by Gegegehu
Summary: Liz is the spoiled daughter of the Elven King, Maria is her cousin, while Max and Michael are knights in shining armor. What else needed to be said?
1. Default Chapter

Of Faes and Foes

Author: Silver  
Category: AU, CC  
Summary: Liz is the spoiled daughter of the Elven King, Maria is her cousin, while Max and Michael are knights in (not so) shining armor. What else needed to be said? It's a light fantasy fic. Alex is a wizard, and Isabel is an elven priestess. I'll alternate the POVs every chapter.

Chapter One

The fun of fairyhood

'Liz! Wait up!' I jump to the next tree. The branch is slippery from the moss and I nearly fall down. Let the packs of Hell have it! I leap and spread my wings. With a few forceful beats I'm through the green cover of the Forest.  
I blink in the blinding sunlight, and shade my eyes with my hand. The lush green carpet stretches to the horizon. Birds dance above and around, and I'm inclined to join them. Instead I sigh and tear my gaze from them and begin to scout around. My feet brush the highest leaves of the ancient oak trees as I fly a big lap, calling her name. I can only hope that she'll turn up, if she doesn't want to be found, she won't be.  
I'm about to give up and return to the castle, when she finally pokes her head out.  
'Stop shouting 'Ria, I'm here!'  
'At last! You know how long I've been chasing you?'  
'Yep,' she says nodding fervently. 'Since you saw me near the fountain. Though I thought I lost you near Grandfather Oak. How did you know which way to come?' Oh, so she was just playing the fool, I knew it! I knew all the way that she knew I was after her. Then why did I have to run after her for miles and miles? There are questions best left unasked, if I don't want to work up myself anymore. Instead I just say:  
'I asked the Grandfather.' She looks surprised, like the thought had never occurred to her.' Look, we've got to go back. Your father is already on the edge…' I try to explain, but she interrupts me.  
'No way. There's simply no way that I'll be attending another party tonight.'  
'But, Liz, think of the fun we could have...' I try weakly.  
'No. I'm sure there'll be some prince or other to introduce me to, and then everyone will watch us and talk about it for weeks. I'm not going home tonight. I order you to stop trying to persuade me.'  
'Look, your father commanded me to bring you home, so that one won't work on me.' She nods and grins.  
'Yes, but I'm sure Pop never said "persuade her". So I can forbid you to do that. And because you can't try to talk me out of this, and physical violence is out of the question, you can come with me and we can disappear for a while.'  
I sigh. Honestly, I tried, Sire. I whisper then I shrug mentally. If I can't bring her home, then the least I can do is keep an eye on her.  
'Okay, that's settled then. And if we don't go back, what will we do?'  
'Steal the gold of the Kobolds?'  
'No way, we did that last month, (and the month before that, and the month before that ), they'll be guarding it like… well, like it's treasure.'  
'Then we should party with the pixies!' She says, brightened by the new idea. It'd be sure fun, the pixies host the best parties, from a certain point of view, if I might add.  
'Hello, anyone home, ' I wave my hands in front of her face. 'The pixies will be at the ball held in your honor, your Highness. You know, the place where you're supposed to be?.'  
'Don't be such spoilsport, 'Ria,' she says. She folds bright amber wings and sits down on the top of a particularly tall oak. She is thinking hard, going over our usual hobbies. Her face lights up again, and I know what she is going to propose.  
'Forget it, Liz. Your father will think of that one too. There'll be guards all over the place.' I've guessed right. She sticks out her tongue at me; then her face brightens again.  
'I've got it! Let's play with humans! We haven't done that in ages!' I'm about to protest, then I reconsider. It's harmless, at least more harmless than anything else she would come up with, and it might be fun, so I nod.  
Now that she has a plan, she jumps up from the tree she was sitting on and spreads her wings in one fluid motion.  
'Then what are we waiting for? Let's go to the Old Road!' With a few beats we rise high over the trees. Soaring high, we fly towards the boundary of the Forest, away from the castle.  
Liz is unbeatable among the trees, she is light and agile, but I'm stronger and my opalescent wings carry me faster… not that she'll ever admit that.  
Soon we race, high above the greenery. Father Sun is slowly returning to Mother Earth, and his light reflects on the upper leaves, flashing in a million colors, coating them in liquid gold. It's the most beautiful sight of the world, the sunset over the Forest. When we are finished with our little competition, (Guess who won? Guess who?), we glide above our homeland with open wings, letting Brother Wind carry us in his arms.  
As the hours pass, the horizon draws nearer. Instead of the endless sea of trees, green and yellow fields of corn and wheat lay under us. We cover ourselves in a coat of glamour, making ourselves invisible to the common eye. Though we cannot be seen, we watch, with rapt attention. Like little ants, peasants head home from their fields, their skin brown from toiling under the watching eye of Father Sun, their hands are calloused, their cloths rough and dirty. With a few forceful beats, we leave them far behind.  
A girl walks alone on the road, with a heavy basket full of peaches on her shoulder. Brother Wind plays with her dirty-blond hair, while she sings a song. We slow and descend, enthralled by this simple music. The tune is hoarse and a bit false to my ears accustomed to the best singers of the elvish kingdoms, but it strikes a chord in my heart. The song is about a princess setting out to find her one true love. She journeys the world from east to west; from north to south, from the highest mountaintops to the deepest dungeons, but to no avail. In the end, tired and hopeless, she slowly gives in to desperation and on a cold, winter morning, leaves this world behind forever. When the last notes die away, I shed a tear, and then we glide away in the evening breeze. We are sisters to this folk, and yet how much we differ! I'm amazed and bewitched by their world, and maybe that's why I let her take us on this adventure.


	2. Ch1 Part 02

A/N This part is twice as long as the one before, and that's the last of the first chapter, the second will be from Alex's POV. What do you think?

We fly onward, leaving the fields and the villages far behind. I'm beginning to wonder how far she intends to go, when tall towers appear on the horizon. We descend, laughing at the huge stone wall encasing the town. Why would anyone gather so many boulders, and not even try to make it pretty? Humans are so senseless beings! Landing in the bushes, we throw off the i glamour/i of invisibility, just to replace it with another.  
Giggling, we fold our wings and form clothes that'll hide us. I copy the plain plaid blouse, and the cotton skirt of the girl we saw, while Liz retains her own robes, making them only a bit more solid, more fitted to this heavy and rigid world of mortals.  
Peeping out of the bush, I look around. There's no one to spot us; so I run up the wall, and jump down on the other side, with Liz following me closely. There are butterflies in my stomach – we are entering the forbidden world of men.  
I look at her, and we grin together. We walk out of the back alley, onto the street. The sun has barely set and the cobble-stoned street is bustling with life. Men and women are hurrying home, clutching their bags tight, never looking around to marvel and enjoy life, wasting it in a mad rush from one place to another. We join the stream of people. Liz, being so short jumps up and down, trying to see above the other's head. I drag her down.  
'Stop, you are going to get us caught?', I hiss to her.  
'I can't see a thing, 'Ria!', she complains. The crowd pushes us out to the edge of the street.  
'Look, Maria, food!' she exclaims loudly, seeing a bakery stand. Several heads turn, and I try to look inconspicuous, while I kick her ankle. What the hell is up with her, that she can't shut up? I'm the one called blabbermouth!  
The cakes on the stand look delicious, and the handsome young baker running the shop looks cute enough. I don't know which one to bite in first – the merchant or the merchandise.  
So we anchor ourselves in front of the wooden stand and examine the wares closely. Pastries, buns, and all kind of cakes and breads fill the white linen cover of the rough, wooden table.  
'May I help you, my Lady?' He asks Liz, so I guess I'll have to play the role of the servant.  
'Hmmm. Maybe one of those, and two of those round things, and that cake with marmalade on it, please. Maria, you?' I point out a few cakes for myself, then the baker names a price, which doesn't mean a thing to us.  
Liz reaches into her purse, takes out a gold piece, and hands it to him.  
'Will this be enough?', she asks, when probably it's worth more than all the pastries, the stand and another ten stands full with wares. The baker boy is looking at with eyes greater than Sister Moon herself.  
'I…I'm sorry, milady, I do-don't have change for that,' he stutters, he probably never held a gold coin before, I fumble for a silver in my pocket, but Liz solves the problem in her usual, off-hand way.  
'Then keep the change,' she shrugs. The guy is about to protest, then thinks better of it.  
'Th-Thank you, milady,' he bows deeply. 'May you have a pleasant evening!'  
He twirls his sudden riches with his fingers.  
'Where are these coins from, milady, if I might ask?'  
'From fa… ouch, why did you do that?' This time I was quick enough, I kick her in the shin.  
'From a far, far away land. Good bye!' I begin to drag my Princess away, who is a little slow on the uptake.  
'Why did you kick me?'  
'Come on!' I hiss to her, but she digs his heel in.  
'I refuse to move a step until you explain to me why did you kick me!'  
'Because you were about to say "From fairyland", and we can't have that, can we?'  
'Oh,' she says, 'then thanks, I guess.' She looks thoughtful for a moment. I know her moods, she'll turn the problem around in her pretty head, then forget it altogether. 'So what now?'  
'I don't know about you, but I'll eat some of these beauties,' I say, waving one of the macaroons in the air.  
So we sit down at the base of a wall and begin our late dinner. The last rays of Father Sun disappear, covering the streets with the dark velvet of night. Fewer people walk the road, and when I finally wipe off the crumbs (I've always been a slow eater), and stand up, there's no one around us.  
'We should have saved at least one for the palace cooks to copy,' Liz says, a little regretfully.  
'Maybe we should have. But then, we would have had one less.'  
'You have a point.' We contemplate this for a while. If you save a cookie for later, then you can have it until the end of your days, any time you want. But if you eat it right away, then, well, you can eat one more cookie. When you understand that a fae iwill/i eat that cookie, then you've grasped the basic nature of our kind.  
'Let's look for some fun!', she suggests, and she couldn't have spoken better. Standing on a dark, cold, empty, not to mention filthy street, is definitely not my way to spend a night. We begin to wander the streets, looking for, well, a party.  
We don't find any. However we find that a human city is much more dangerous than you had first suspected. This danger manifests itself as three thugs holding knives.  
Iron knives.  
I could talk about the relation of the fae-folk and cold iron, but my mind is currently too occupied with the presence of those knives. Did I mention the fact that they were forged of iron? Not bronze, not steel, but iron.  
Somewhere we turned into an alley, and it seems that we disturbed three predators. With iron knives. I'm sorry, if I seem too preoccupied with those knives, but I have a good reason to. For example, the bearers of aforementioned blades (still iron! Damn it!) request our money and our bodies. I'd be willing to part with the former, but I definitely won't share the latter. The question is how can we convince these gentlemen to come to a mutually beneficial agreement.  
Liz crouching low and is nearly hissing. I see that she is ready to lash out and attack. She is a formidable swordsman (pardon, woman), but these thugs have i iron/i. I don't want to lose my immortalily in a back alley of a nameless human town.  
I don't know how we would solve the problem, but someone takes the burden off our shoulders. Ancient words echo in the alley, in a deep, mercyless tone. Words of High Magic.  
Red-hot firesnakes rush forth from the darkness, burning the flesh of our assaulters. As they scream in agony, purple bolts of energy follow, finding their marks without fault. The barrage of magic continues, and soon all the three robbers lay at our feet, out cold, or dead.  
I begin to gather energy – I am vulnerable to cold iron, but I know how to fight hot magic, and if the wizard has less-than-noble motivations, he will taste the fire of the fairies.  
'Are you all right?' A voice calls out, a little high-pitched and not very manly. A tall figure emerges from the darkness. It's a young man, nearly six feet tall, and he couldn't weigh more than a hundred and forty pounds. He murmurs something and suddenly, there is light in the backstreet. The face it illuminates is beardless, and suspiciously young-looking for a wizard.  
'Are you all right?', he repeats the question.  
'Umm, I guess we are fine,' Liz answers sheepishly. He looks around and seems a bit nervous.  
'Come with me! I'll escort you home. Where do you live?' Blast! We've to come up with something real fast. I try to think very hard, but nothing comes to my mind. Liz saves the day.  
'We've just come to town, and got lost.'  
'And where are your bags?'  
'Umm, I don't know…' okay, now we are in trouble. 'they were over there… I think I saw some figures running away with it.'  
'I doubt we'll ever find them. Was there anything of value in those sacks?'  
'No, just clothes and such.' she answers.  
'Thank goodness. This is a dangerous city at night. We are nearly at the border and things are wilder out here.' We are still standing in the middle of the alley, and the shadows promise nothing good. I yearn to create light, to illuminate this dark place, but until the wizard is gone, I can do no such thing.  
'I'll take you to our inn and we'll think out something. Follow me, please, I'd rather not stand around here.' Not really knowing what to do, we nod.  
The inn is several blocks away, and while we hurry on the dark street, I shoot nervous glances at every doorway. I have to admit that I'm frightened, and still in shock. I know that I could open my wings if I wished, and fly away. Still, danger emanates from the cold stone walls of the houses.  
The wizard, Alexander, as he introduces himself, leads us to a two-stories high brick building, the Two Dragons Inn. He opens the door for us, and courteously lets us in first.  
I enter, with Liz on my heels. The tavern is filled with smoke from pipes and cigars. The stench grabs my throat and I suddenly have an urge to cough. I look left and right, there are humans everywhere, sitting in small groups around small, ugly cut tables. Carpenters, potters, smiths, bakers, not really the high folk. Alexander stands out of this crowd, and so do we.  
He makes way to one of the back tables. Seeing his sorcerer's robes, the crowd parts before him, and we slip through in his wake. He gestures us to sit down at an empty table.  
'Wait a second please, I'll be right back,' he says and hurries up on the stairs. The moment he is out of our sight, I stand up.  
'I think this is our cue to leave, princess.'  
'No, wait, Maria.'  
'Are you out of your mind? What are we waiting for?'  
'Let's remain for a while, and see what happens!' What would happen? What is she talking about?  
'I had enough iadventure/i for one night, thank you.' I try to say adventure with as much contempt as I can.  
'I had not! And don't you think that wizard was cute? Rushing to save us... It was so romantic...,' she says, all dreamy.  
'This is it. You officially lost it. Let's go home and find a priest and a healing spell for your mind. What the hell do you mean by romantic?'  
'You know, we are damsels in distress, and he saved us from certain death, risking his own life...'  
'First, though it was a tight situation, there was no such thing as certain death around. They were just a couple of street thugs. Second, 'I count on my fingers ' he never risked his life. It was nice of him to deal with those jackasses, so we can send him a letter later saying thank you, but let's get out of here before he comes back.' Neither of us is shouting, which is a small wonder considering that our arguments tend to be quite loud.  
'Oh, why do you have to be so… so iron-minded? Don't you feel the pull of the stars?'  
'Yeah, I do. And they say that let's pull out of here, and fast!' But I'm too late.  
The wizard is trotting down on the stairs, followed by two men. I sit back and try to smile, hoping that we'll get out of this mess in one piece.  
'Ladies, these are my companion, Sir Michael and Sir Maximilian.' They know quite a few tricks, for example they recognize their own names, so when they hear them, they bob. The dark one is Maximilian (what kind of stupid name is that?), the other is Michael. Or they might have mixed up and bobbed at the wrong times. We might never find out, I doubt if either of them is intelligent enough to speak.  
Liz's attitude is a lot friendlier than mine.  
'I am Elizabeth, and she is my friend Maria.'  
'Pleased to meet you, Lady Elizabeth,' says the dark one, earning another black point at me. Hmpfh. She is a lady, and I am? I am the faithful companion as always. He is so gonna get it!  
'Pleased to meet you too, good knight.' Good knight? She has been reading too many faerie tales for her own good!  
'Tell me again, why are we bothering with these?' says the blond knight, in a bored voice. He can speak! A marvel!  
'Because the Code says that we must.' He manages to say Code with a capital C. So not just a stupid knight, but a bloody paladin! That's exactly what I need: a self-proclaimed doer of good and upholder of justice. A hypocrite, in other words. He turns to Liz, 'Alex said you were robbed.'  
'Yep,' she says, nodding eagerly. She is not playing the scared lady very well.  
'Where were you going, when they attacked you?' I already thought of that question, so I answer before she could say something bloody stupid. If we are going to play this, then we should better play well.  
'We just came to town. We are heading north, through the Forest, to our Uncle.'  
'To your Uncle?' Michael asks, doubtfully. Whoops. I sneak a peak at Liz. She is in a golden gown, while I wear the exact copy of the servant girl's clothes.  
'Yes. We are distant cousins,' she says, which is about the first true thing she said tonight, but I'm not sure they bought it.  
'And you traveled all alone?' Can't this guy just get the clue and leave our story alone? I glance at Liz, and I just i know /i she is about to invent some companions, then it will be me who has to come up with an iother/i lie when they ask their whereabouts. So I cut in.  
'Exactly.'  
'On foot?' This Michael guy is getting more and more annoying every minute.  
'No, on horses, but they were stolen, with our packs.'  
'We are heading north as well. Maybe we could escort you for a while,' says Max, almost bored. That's exactly what I expected from a paladin. They simply must solve every problem they encounter.  
'Thanks, but no.' 'Oh, thank you very much,' we say at once. Luckily, they didn't understand either of us.  
'Sorry guys, but we need a minute alone,' I say quickly and begin to drag Liz away. When you have a best friend like her, you learn to act quickly, before she does something that both of us (especially me) would regret later. She can say anything that comes to her mind with a straight face, and expect people to believe it. And the surprising thing is, that they usually do. Either because, well, an honest, goody two-shoes little princess, or because you simply don't go around calling your future queen a fibber.  
'What the heck are you doing,' I hiss the moment we get out of their earshot.  
'Hey, why don't we tag along? It'd be fun.'  
'Are you out of your mind? With a wizard, and a paladin? We'd be caught on the first day!'  
'Just look at them! They are so hopeless! They could do with a bit of fun. And besides, I don't think anyone really believes in fairies anymore.'  
'Well, a few days with you, and they'll be sure ready to believe in anything.'  
'Oh come, on, even we deserve some fun, once in a while!' I look at her dumbstruck. This was a tad bit strong even for her.  
'What? What…? What in the world are you talking about? You've had non-stop fun since the day you were born!'  
'Okay, okay. Maria, please! Let's go with them! It'd be much more exciting than anything we ever did.'  
'Yes, and you know why? Because it's more dangerous than anything we ever did before. No. Simply no. I refuse to go along with this ridiculous plan of yours. This is my final word.'

FIVE MINUTES LATER

'We are really thankful, that you offered your help, and we gladly take it,' she says, smiling at the men, as we sit back. I shoot a warning glare at her. Don't go too far, lady.  
She bought me, fair and simple. She tempted me with more than I could resist. But this doesn't mean that she can gloat about it!  
I sit, staring straight ahead, resolved to be passive in the conversation. It seems that Liz wants to buy some horses and clothes next morning. Imagine. The bartender brings out another round of beer, and Liz in the middle of a wild tale about our "Uncle".  
I take a good measure of the humans sitting on the other side of the table.  
Michael is more occupied with his beer. He doesn't look like much of a threat to our disguise. He's clearly strong and stupid, your average fighter. His armor is shining, but his eyes are all cloudy, he is clearly somewhere else. I bet he'd have trouble writing his name down.  
Maximilian (I think I'll call him Maxie. Hope he'll hate it), on the other hand, is clinging to Liz's every word. He is completely infatuated with her already. Well, I have some bad news, Sir Knight, this lady doesn't even know the word love. She just plays with men, but never lets them touch her heart. Liz in love. What a ridiculous thought. I don't think we'll have any trouble with him.  
Alex seems the most dangerous of the three of them. As a magic-user, he might know a few things about our kind. I'll have to watch him very carefully. He seems completely harmless, but I've never met a human wizard before, and I've no idea what he is capable of.  
My attention focuses on the conversation. It seems that Liz needs some time to think about her next story, so she asks something. She always does that, to gain some time, but she never listens. Sometimes she doesn't even listen to herself; she can ask the same question again and again. No, our princess isn't superficial. Not at all.  
'So why are you traveling north? Not many people come up this way nowadays.' I take a good sip of my beer. Hmmm. Tastes fine. Let's make that sip a draught. Meanwhile they exchange meaningful glances. Max shrugs finally, and says simply nonchalantly  
'Well, we are going to hunt fairies.'  
This is the moment I spit out my beer.


	3. Ch2 Part 03

Thanx for the FB!

Chapter 2

_Now, that I grew in power and years, sometimes I still wonder, what would have happened differently, if I stayed in that inn that night with Max and Michael.  
We did not save the world. We haven't liberated any countries from oppression. Our names won't get into the volumes of history. We crossed the paths of a few villains, that's true, and mostly we came out victorious. But did what we did, in the end, really **matter** ? I don't think so.  
But all the same, it was one hell of an adventure, that I'm about to share with you. I've survived and I'm glad for it. Not everyone was so lucky. The life rhythm of the Faes is not for mortal men to follow. So caveat lector! Don't get any foolish ideas and go to seek out Them! The paths that lead to the elven realms are forgotten for a good reason.  
There are the most beautiful places I've ever seen, but they hold as much danger as beauty, and. Don't say I didn't warn you, if you get yourself tangled up in web of the faeries terminally and without a chance of escaping!_

_And with that, let me really begin my story, a story of high adventure, heroes and villains, magic and mundane, elves and humans. A story about love and loss._

_A story about Faes and their Foes._

_**Foreword from the memoires of Archmage Alexander Library of the Academy**_

Wizard Alexander

'What do you reckon, I ask Michael.  
'No way. Lord Harding would sooner eat dung than give her hand to him'  
'He can't simply deny his request. He saved her life not once, but twice'  
'Well, we shall see. Any minute now.' He glances at the double door(s?) of the audience chamber for the hundredth time. Max has been in for half an hour, and there is still no sign of him. Though I love the guy, you have to admit his chances are slim at best. My current employer is a stingy old miser, and won't let his sole, precious daughter marry a nameless knight, no matter how noble he is in his heart.  
The door wings swing open and Max steps out. His expression is neither joyful, nor downright rejected, I'd stay he looks determined. Michael jumps up from the stone-bench we've been sitting on. 'How did it go?', he asks impatiently.  
'Better than I imagined. He is ready to announce our engagement,' he says slowly.  
'That's excellent news Max, isn't it'  
'But first I have to prove my prowess with a heroic act'  
'A heroic act? Haven't you proved yourself enough times already? On the bastions of Castle Eger? At the battle of Whitefort?' Michael is clearly outraged. I think a step further. Why would Lord Harding demand something like this from him? Unless… 'What do you have to do Max?', I ask, suddenly suspicious. 'He'll give me Tess's hand, his lands and his castle if I provide him with a worthy bride's price'  
'And you agreed'  
'Of course! It is only proper'  
'And what is worthy of Tess's hand according to him?' I ask, already dreading the answer.  
'The brightest jewel of the Elven Kingdoms.' (Is it too apparent that it'll be Liz)  
'That is impossible! There are no such things as faeries!' Michael's bellowing voice fills the courtyard as we step outside. I place my hand on his arm.  
'Calm down, Michael. There must still be faeries in the northern wilderness. Their kind is long-lived, and has deeper roots than us, younger races. But it's still absurd. Why would he set such infeasible task'  
'Search me. But there's no quest to dangerous, no obstacle too difficult to overcome if the prize is Lady Theresa's hand! I love her more than my life, my friends'  
Before he could really get into it, Michael interrupts him.  
'So, what are we waiting for? Which way is fairyland'  
'No, Michael, thanks but no. This quest is for me alone'  
'Don't worry, I don't want to steal your Tess, I'd rather take on a dragon one-on-one than to marry her.' That wasn't really polite of Michael, but I basically agree with him. I've never understood why he fancies her. She is a mean little bitch, while Max is a true Paladin. Love is truly blind.  
'Yeah, you'll need us. Besides, this job sucks with anyways. A trip to faerieland, now_that _would make a change!'

The next few days became blurred in my memory. We were preparing all night and day for the departure. I informed Lord Harding, that I wish to leave his services for an indefinite time, and drowned myself in the library, trying to gather every tidbit of knowledge available about the mystical race of elves. There wasn't much to find. The last time when men definitely saw elves was in the Demon War. They came out of Forest and down from their castles in the clouds, riding pegasii and unicorns, charging right into the back of the demon army. They've won the battle and turned the course of the war, then disappeared again like mists in the morning. After the Prince of Darkness was defeated, High King Elcarion issued a royal decree that no human is to enter the Forest or the highest peaks of the Arg'Shaza mountains. And no one had. But that was more than nine hundred years ago. Since then – nothing. Not a trace that the Fae Folk still walks this Earth. But they had to go somewhere, hadn't they? And they are certainly long-lived. More accurate would be to say immortal – at least according to the legends.  
The legends also say that they can only be killed permanently by cold iron, forged without any heat whatsoever. Steel and regular iron blinds them and binds them as well, but even a touch of cold iron can leave the greatest of the elvenkind weak and powerless. This seems to be a bit of an exaggeration to my ears, but who knows? Legends usually have a bit of truth to them.  
What worried me, was that I know practically nothing of their magic. Children's tales tell us of illusions, tricks and deceits, but they are an old people, far older than humanity. They were born when the world was younger and rich with Wild Magic. Heck, they are magic born to life. The more time I spent in the library, the more worried I became about this adventure; instead of finding solutions, I became more and more convinced that we stand no chance.


	4. Ch2 Part 04

Anyway, the day came when we couldn't keep putting departure off. We left Castle Harding at dawn, well before anyone woke. I think it was the best that way. Our journey to the north was long, tedious, and mostly uneventful. Two knights in full plate armour and me, in my traveling robes (I made a point of dressing as a wizard – which I usually don't do) could frighten off a lot of bandits. After crossing most of the human kingdoms, we made it finally to a nameless town, the last cesspit of civilization before the northern wilderness. The tavern we found was filthy, the innkeeper greedy and the townsfolk as obnoxious as they get. After settling down and washing off the dust in a basin of lukewarm water, I was eager to get a bit of fresh air; and though it was clear that it is unadvisable to stroll these streets at night, I thought that there could be a few things out there that would be more dangerous than me. I'm not a battle-mage, my specialty is fertility spells, and before you start to think about anything naughty, I'd like to make unmistakably clear that I mean icrop /i fertility spells. For better harvest and such. It's not really an interesting branch of wizardry, but I hadn't had what it takes to become a dimensional mage, and it was as good as a second choice as any other. It pays well, and I have to work only a few hours a week, and you can't really expect anything more from a job. iAnyways/i before I got side-tracked, I was saying that I went out for a little fresh air. Maybe it was just pure luck, maybe the gods themselves set me on a path that led so far. Oh, so far! 

I turn the corner and I sense the danger before I actually spot it. Three thugs surround their prey, two petite women. I melt into the shadows, trying to decide what to do. Maybe it's the routine of being friends with Max and Michael, maybe I'm just paranoid, but I first check the rooftops for hidden archers. I'd hate to go down with an arrow in my back in the middle of a spell. I see no snipers, so I begin to gather energy. Light flashes around my hands as I weave the strands of magic together. I keep it simple, but effective. The good 'ole magic missile will do. The years of practice take over, and the energy is ready to fly in a few seconds. I let it go, and iwill /i it to home on the nearest thug. The missile is a few inches big sphere of raw, radiant energy. It's meant for capture, rather than to kill. I have visual on the target, and my aim is flawless. The magic missile explodes and sends the cutthroat flying. I see in almost slow motion, as they turn towards me. They are quick – trained, or at least instructed in dealing with mages – raising their knives, but neither of them has a chance to hurl it at me. The countless hours spent in self-defence classes were not in vain. They are soon out cold. 'Are you all right?' I call out, and I step closer. I ignite a light spell; this darkness creeps me out. After a quick glance that assures me that the thugs won't get up soon for a re-match, I take a better look at the ladies.

_By the way it looked, I've saved a noble's daughter and her chambermaid. In retrospect, I should have paid more attention to the details, but alas, I have not. They didn't look a bit frightened, nor relieved, that they've been rescued by such a powerful mage (that would be me). Instead, the brunette watched me with the wide open eyed curiosity of a kitten, while the blonde surveyed me as a warrior surveys her future opponent. But I was young and naive, so I overlooked all the signs that screamed into my face that something's not right. Instead, I fell into the "Chivalrous Saviour Scheme". After being a sidekick to Max and Michael for years, I just wanted to be the applauded hero who saves the ladies from mortal peril. Watch, and learn from my mistakes._

'Are you all right?' I ask again. They must be in shock from the attack. Poor souls!  
'I.. I guess we are fine,' says the brunette. She looks around, frightened of the shadows. Who knows what dangers lurk still in these alleys!  
After a quick conversation, it becomes clear that the lady and her friend were robbed. I'm so glad that I've been here! Their packages are lost, but at least they came out of this incident unscratched. They've just arrived, and now that they've lost everything, it's without doubt that they need protection. My breast is swelling with pride as I shepherd the ladies towards the inn. I'm so proud of myself, that I nearly pat me on the shoulder. Way to go, Alex! Saving damsels in distress from the clutches of mighty villains then escorting them back to safety. Okay, I'm exaggerating a bit, but that's the gist of it. Just wait 'till Max and Michael see me!

Five minutes later

In the light of the tavern, I have to re-evaluate the ladies – Maria's (that's the name belonging to the blonde one) hands are too fine for a maid, and her stature is surprisingly noble for her simple clothes. You can put on any disguise, but you'll walk the way you were raised. So I'm not surprised when I find out that they are distant cousins. But there is definitely something strange about them. There story has quite a few holes in it, and while Max is too polite, Michael points them out one-by-one, and I can't honestly say that they are answered correctly. I put my concerns aside; though they must hold a few secrets (who doesn't), they are definitely in need of our help.  
Well, Max is Saint Max as always, all for doing the good thing and offers our protection, while Michael couldn't care less. I think he just wants to go home. I miss my library too and I've slept one night too many in flea-infested beds in roadside inns like this to disagree with him. But we are nearing to the borders of the Empire, and the adventure is already beginning!  
Our offer is not as warmly received as I expected. After a quick debate in low tones, Maria drags of Elizabeth to a corner.  
I look at the others 'So, what do you think'  
'The blond is definitely cute. I wonder if she is a good lay,' says Michael.  
'I don't think it'd be appropriate to…'  
'Chill, Maxwell. I didn't mean anything. Don't worry, I'll keep in mind the trauma they went through, et cetera, et cetera' cuts in Michael, reciting as he was reading it from a book. 'Whatcha you think'  
'If their Uncle indeed lives in the Forest, I'm sure he can provide us with information. And anyways, it is our Duty to escort them.' He is the guy, who can pronounce duty with a capital D. I think that says all about him. 'Do we really have to take every lost soul under our wings? Aren't we moving slowly enough as it is?' It is an old row of theirs, and Max clearly doesn't want to go through it again.  
So he just says 'we do' nonchalantly, and that's the end of it as far as he is concerned. There's a moment of uncomfortable silence, which is broken by the return of the ladies. Or should I say girls? They are maidens, without doubt, and I wouldn't bet on that either of them has seen twenty winters. Liz is leading the way, with Maria following grumpily. Liz hops down on the chair and informs us enthusiastically, that they accept us as traveling companions. I can't fail to recognize, that a "thank you" is not part of the package. What did I expect of women?  
The conversation drones on, and honestly, I'm more occupied with my beer than anything else. The adrenalin rush wore off and I'm damn tired. It's been a long day, and an even longer night. The inn is warm, the beer is cool, the chair is comfy and I'm in safety with my friends. Suddenly I can't think of anything else I need, apart from a good night's sleep. I already feel that I'm dozing off. Then there is a sudden moment of silence. I'm instantly wide awake again. Looking up, I see Michael and Max changing a look. What did I miss?  
'Well, we are going to hunt fairies,' Max answers to the question unknown. Maria, well there is no better expression, spits out her beer (where did she get it? I sure did not order it for her!) and Liz's expression changes to something… peculiar. 'Did I say something wrong'  
There is another long look, but this time between Elizabeth and Maria. An agreement is found, a decision is made, I don't know. What the hell has just happened?  
'It's unwise to say such things,' Liz says carefully, as if looking for the right words. 'Even as a joke.' She is looking questioningly at Max.  
'I wasn't joking. I've sworn to bring back the brightest jewel of the King of the Faes.' Elizabeth bursts out laughing. Whoops. Now as he says it, with a straight, honest face, it does sound quite silly.  
'Oh, you had me. For a moment I really thought that you mean it…,' she says, still chuckling. Then when she realizes that no one is laughing with her, she stops suddenly, and the air is full of tension once again.  
'You did mean it.' This is a statement. 'But why?' Before Max could begin in his own style, I cut in hurriedly.  
'He wants to marry the boss's daughter, but the boss won't let him until he does something terribly brave and equally stupid; namely this'  
'It is bad luck to go against the elves'  
'Very bad luck indeed!' Maria seems… hostile? I think we hit a wasp's nest with this one. Elizabeth shoots her a warning glance, and again, I wonder about their relationship. She isn't behaving anyway like a poor cousin should, much more like an equal, but it's clear that the decisive voice is Lady Elizabeth's. 'No one returned from the Forest who had ill will towards the faeries'  
'I'll still attempt it, and any help you could give would be more than welcome'  
'Don't count on me,' says Maria, folding her arms. 'Come on Maria, they saved our lives, I'm sure should return the favor,' she scolds her, then turns back to us. 'We've been through the Forest many times, and I know a few paths that may lead you to the elves. But how do you plan to get the jewels of the King, if there is indeed a such king?' She has asked the very same question we've been pondering on the last few weeks.  
'I don't know yet, but I hope I'll get it without blood being shed. And if you could set me on a path leading to winning my Theresa's hand, then I'll thank the gods 'till the end of my days for our serendipitous meeting'  
Okay, even I couldn't have phrased "Thanks, it would be nice" better. But I think it's best for everyone if we shot down Max right now, he could go on like a raving minstrel for hours if it's about Tess. So I grab his wrist and try to jerk him back into this reality.  
'Max, I think the ladies are tired, and now that we have the table cleared, we should retire for the night. We have a long day ahead tomorrow.' 'You are right, my friend! I'm deeply sorry. You must be exhausted! Allow me to show you to your room,' and while Liz and Maria try to protest meekly, he leads them away.' If he can be so obsessed about someone with the qualities of Tess, I'd like to see what he'll be like, when he finds someone worthy of him.

_Many a year have passed, but my memories of that night are still crystal clear. The flickering flames of the fireplace in the inn, the sour taste of the mead, the thick smell of sweat and dust. I remember every word that has been said, and I still marvel that I've ever been so naive and innocent. There we were, sitting between two of the Fair Folk, boasting about our plans to the first pretty eyes we met, feeling daring and adventurous. Sometimes I still wonder how Liz and Maria could play it keeping a straight face. The next few days passed in a blur. After getting a few things for our new companions, we left that sorry excuse for a city and traveled north, following the road leading nowhere. During our journey, we've heard legends and fairy tales, but nothing of real value. No one knew what lay behind the edge of the Forest.  
There were strange events that took place during our ride, which I'll get back to later, but with luck and courage, we reached the boundary separating the domains of mankind and elvenkind in four days, and then, on a sunny summer afternoon, we finally overstepped that boundary …_


End file.
